1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tee putter and more particularly pertains to a putter which increases putting accuracy by allowing the user to putt with his arms in a parallel relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf putters is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf putters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of putting golf balls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,657 to Beil a putter with pendulum action. The putter employs the principle of the pendulum as its primary operating concept.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,668 to Flege discloses a pendulum golf putter. A golf putter adapted for pendulum type swinging movement by use of one hand of the golfer for putting a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,120 to Mockovak discloses a golf club putter and handgrip therefor. An improved grip for a golf putter includes a cylindrically shaped body made of balsa wood.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,040 to Shong discloses the design of a golf putter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,740 to D'Eath discloses a golf putter.
In this respect, the tee putter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a putter which increases putting accuracy by allowing the user to putt with his arms in a parallel relationship.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tee putter which can be used for a putter which increases putting accuracy by allowing the user to putt with his arms in a parallel relationship. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.